prettycurefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hishikawa Rikka
Rikka is one of the official characters of the Pretty Cure franchise, and one of the Cures of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is , and her mascot is Raquel. Personality Rikka is a quiet, honest, blunt, (not afraid to speak her mind) and a very intelligent girl. She is a second year student at Oogai First Middle School, and the student council's secretary. She loves to study, and is a genius at it, being one of the Top 10 scorers in the national trial exams. She is great at observing people and situations. As noted by Mana in episode 9, Rikka is at the top of the class and constantly placed as the first place in her school, however her scores started to drop as she was in second place because of starting to play competitive karuta, as it was seen in episode 14. Rikka is childhood friends with Mana, since they live near each other. Ever since they were children, Rikka has been taking on the responsibility of looking after the troublemaker Mana, sometimes being taken advantage of. Despite that, she also was always protected by Mana which makes Rikka trust her. She strives to lead a quiet school life, but is often dragged into various things by Mana. Appearance Rikka has navy colored hair that is styled downwards with a back side braid going down. Her eyes are dark blue. Her casual costume consists of old styled blue dress, which is where she wears her Cure Lovie, with light blue colored sleeves and dark blue colored ribbon on her neck. She has short royal blue socks and brown shoes. She is also sometimes seen wearing glasses with a red frame. As Cure Diamond, she has blue hair and eyes. Her hairstyle might resemble Cure Aqua's, with curls at the end. Her top is long, like Cure Moonlight's, while the bottom resembles Moonlight's style but at Splash Star's skirt length. The costume overall is aqua, while the sleeves, skirt and inner lining are white. There is a blue ribbon with short ends on her right side, and a blue heart on the left side of her chest. Her sleeves are asymmetrical, with feathers only on the left side. She has simple golden bracelets on her wrists and neck. She wears short white boots with sharp toe tips. On her right side, hangs her Lovely Commune. Cure Diamond The light of Wisdom! Cure Diamond!! 英知の光！キュアダイヤモンド！！ Eichi no Hikari! Kyua Daiyamondo!! Cure Diamond (キュアダイヤモンド Kyua Daiyamondo) is Rikka's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents Wisdom. Transformation Rikka first places her transformation Cure Lovie onto Raquel's silver heart medallion object and shouts "Pretty Cure Love Link!" She then spells "L-O-V-E" on her Lovely Commune and the transformation begins. First, her hair color changes and grows into a long ponytail. Her hair then turns to a lighter blue and her hair accessories and diamond shaped earrings start to appear. Her dress then appears and her Lovely Commune attaches itself to it. Next is her heart brooch, braclets and boots. Finally her dress ribbon appears and Cure Diamond poses saying her introduction speech. Attacks Cure Diamond's main attack is Twinkle Diamond, with the incantation . Cure Diamond activates her attack with the Lovely Commune. It then blinks twice and she points her finger towards the foe, releasing a flurry of blue diamond-shaped energy beams. With this attack she can also freeze enemies. is Cure Diamond secondary individual attack that appear in Episode 11, firstly, she summon the Love Heart Arrow and set the Diamond Arrow Lovies within, then it shines, she take the arrow and she tap her arrow a couple of times releasing a big wave of diamonds. Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Used Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Cures Category:Official Cures Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Cures